the_lenny_leggo_showfandomcom-20200215-history
Katrina Leggo
Katrina Leggo (known as Katrina Kyla prior to her marriage) is a fictitious character from the YouTube comedy series The Lenny Leggo Show. She is the wife of titular character Lenny Leggo and was the first female character to be introduced in the series. Katrina made appearance debut in the 4th of July special episode Fireworks. Life Katrina Kyla was born in Tampa Florida. She has never had any siblings at all and has always been a single child. Her father, Gerald Kyla, died when she was 14 years old. Just after a month of her father's passing, she and her mother moved to Montgomery Alabama, where her mother was remarried when she was 15 years old, just shy of her 16th birthday. When she was 18 years old, she began attending ([[Birmingham State University]]] University]]. On her first day on campus, she was seen as a very quiet and shy student, hardly talking to anyway at all. This was extremely short-lived, however, as on that very same day, Jonah Flenderson, an Alabama Central University student at the time, "invaded" B.S.U's campus when he and several of his classmates rode in on golf carts and threw various foods at students. During the chaotic raid Katrina was struck in the head by a bucket of spaghetti with meat sauce. She was so infuriated that, once Jonah got off of the golf cart, she began walking towards him with one of her school books. Jonah, not thinking Katrina could even put a dent in him, did nothing to defend himself or retreat, but little did he know then anything about Katrina's true strength. Using her school book, she swung the book up in a single, swift move so that the corner of the book struck Jonah in the chin. The impact was so strong that it knocked Jonah out completely unconscious. Katrina then turned to the other students that had teamed up with Jonah, and it only took one stare before they all fled the campus in horror, retreating back to A.C.U. To this day, this remains as one of the greatest memories of the entire university. As punishment for leading the strike against the university, Jonah would be sent to B.S.U to complete his final semester. During this time, Katrina Kyla and Jonah Flenderson held a strong rivalry against each other. After Katrina graduated from college at age 22, she moved to Skyler City California. Not long after moving there, she re-discovered Jonah Flenderson on the internet, who had put himself up for sale on Gregslist after his house burnt down. A number of years later, Katrina was out golfing when the golf cart she was riding in crashed, injuring her arm which subsequently required surgery (the golf cart in the crash somehow landed in the top of some trees, which the golf course left it there as a memorial and is still there today). Her surgeon happened to be Martin Anderson, unbeknownst to Katrina at the time that he was Jonah Flenderson's cousin: however, the two had not yet become roommates. Katrina and Martin began to see and know each other more often, with Martin raising hopes that it would end in matrimony. However, Martin would soon invite Jonah to become his roommate (after Jonah was found living in a Ncdonald's bathroom after being missing for an entire five years). When Katrina discovered Martin's new roommate, she recognized him immediately and stopped seeing Martin on a regular basis. Martin would a short time later propose to her, but she informed Martin that she could only marry him if he evict Jonah. Martin, however, did not have the guts to throw Jonah out, thus chose him over Katrina. Martin still regrets this decision to this day. Not long after being dumped, however, Martin would invite Katrina to his birthday party in 2012 (one of the years which Martin's true birthday was held on February 29th), which is where she met Lenny, who was also invited to the party as well. The two immediately fell in love with each-other, so as a result, they began dating (It took multiple times for this to get started, as Lenny would time and time again faint before having the chance to ask out Katrina). On New Year's Even 2014/2015, Lenny proposed, and the two wed in 2015. Presently, Lenny and Katrina do not have any children, but may very possibly have children in the near future. Character Katrina refers to herself as a "coined woman", as in she has a double-sided personality. She is very girly, showing interest in almost anything a girl would be appealed to. Her hobbies are cooking (despite being a horrendously awful cook), gardening, and sowing. Because Katrina is typically very formal, like her husband Lenny is, she loves dresses, sometimes so much that she will wear one around the house on occasion. She almost never goes to the church service without a dress on, except for one infamous Sunday, where both she and Lenny slept in (they thought it was Tuesday for some reason). Upon waking up and realizing the day, the two rushed to the church service as fast as they could. By the time they got there, the church choir was almost done singing their songs when the late couple burst into the doors. Lenny was in wrinkled, over-sized a T-shirt that said "YOU SUCK!" on it (the shirt was actually Jonah Flenderson's, who left it behind from a sleepover by accident that Lenny picked up from the floor in haste thinking it was his) and Katrina in a hoodie and sweat pants. The sight of the two in such informal clothing was so shocking, both the organist and the stage choir paused, and nearly the entire congregation stared at them in sheer horror. Every other Saturday, Katrina drags Lenny to the mall with her to pick out dresses. Lenny absolutely dreads these days, as sometimes she can try on as many as 40 dresses on the same day, sometimes taking up to two hours to try them all on. Her favorite color is pink, primarily neon-pink, though she is also rather fond of blue, cyan, red, and white. Despite being very feminine in nature, Katrina is extremely tough. Her husband Lenny frequently pretends to act tougher than herself and it is not uncommon for him to be very full of himself in this sense. However, he has never obtained the guts to stand up to his wife. On one occasion, he accidentally broke one of her china vases and Katrina came home to find Lenny cowering in the corner. During the times, however, when Lenny in fact does stand up to Katrina (or at least tries to), it never works out for him. During a Saturday when Katrina asked Lenny to help her pick out dresses, Lenny faked an illness so Katrina would go along without him. However, on her way home, she passed by the Skyler City golf course, where she caught Lenny golfing with Jonah Flenderson and his boss. Katrina is also fond of snakes, an animal of which Lenny is terrified of. She had a pet snake herself until she had to give it away to Jonah and Martin when she married Lenny. However, the snake later died when it wondered in to Jonah's bedroom and was killed by the foul smell that has always been in the room somehow, which fueled a farther division between Katrina and Jonah for the time being. One of Katrina's hobbies is cooking. After taking cooking lessons at cooking institution, she was nominated for best female cook of the class. Jonah Flenderson participated in this same class along with her and ended up flunking out. She did, however, used to be an extremely terrible cook in the past, especially if it pertained to her meatloaf. Katrina's meatloaf has been nicknamed by Martin Anderson "Execution on a plate" and by Jonah Flenderson as "Food-formed witchcraft". Word has spread to Jonah's entire firefighting class about the mysteriously awful meatloaf, and is widely feared among Jonah's co-workers. Because Katrina was such a terrible cook, Lenny would frequently volunteer to cook dinner, which Katrina often thought just an act of kindness, when in fact, it was Lenny sparing himself of his wife's disgusting dishes. Although a much better cook today than she used to be, Jonah Flenderson still despises her meatloaf. Flenderson's literal fear of the meatloaf and Katrina's hurtful feelings caused by some of Jonah's nasty remarks about it have inserted even more rivalry between the two. Because Jonah, and all of his co-workers, fear her meatloaf, she will sometimes cook up a huge batch of meatloaves and deliver them to Buzz Tarco down at the firestation. Tarco will serve them in the cafeteria the day after the firemen cause some sort of calamity at the fire department, such as a food fight or something. On some occasions, Jonah has even had nightmares about the loaf. Katrina's overall taste in food is very different from her husband's: for example: Katrina's favorite restaurant is Warzie Woo's Cajun Eats, located in Downtown Los Angeles. Lenny, however, despises Cajun food, he nearly throws up every time he eats anything Cajun. One night, Katrina decided to make Cajun food for dinner, using a recipe her mother has used for her whole adult life. This was described as the worst day of Lenny's life, and is also, for the most part, responsible for the fierce rivalry between Lenny and his mother-in-law. Furthermore, Katrina loves Pop-Tarts, she'll eat as many as five 12 pack boxes in a week: however, she never seems to gain any weight from this, much to the annoyance of Lenny. Katrina also hates jello. Katrina wears a neon-pink T-shirt with "B.S.U University Birmingham Alabama" in blue letters on it, dark blue jeans, and white sneakers with the "Jazz Solo Cup" design on them. Her birthday is September 15th. Likes * Her husband Lenny * Dresses * Spending money * Snakes * Pop-Tarts * Cajun food * Hitting her husband Lenny on the head with a frying pan anytime he does something stupid. * Cooking Dislikes * Jello * Being late for church Political Opinions Katrina's political opinions are almost identical to those of her husband Lenny. The only difference is that Katrina opposes the death penalty, which is something that Lenny favors. Religion Like her husband, Katrina is a born again Christian. If there is one thing Katrina cannot stand, it's to show up late for church. For Katrina, showing up to church is easy, as she is a morning person: Lenny, however, is anything but a morning person, so whenever the couple shows up late for church, it's his fault every single time. Design Finalizing Katrina's design proved to be a very challenging one, likely due to the fact that she was the first ever female designed character. Over twenty different art conceptions of Katrina were created, all with different hair styles: many of them were quickly rejected due to them making Katrina look too young in appearance. The 19th design was chosen. After the release of Fireworks, Aaron Cosby thought that the character looked too unrealistic, so her character appearance was updated. Her hair is smoother, and less rigid, and her arms are now straighter, compared to their rather slightly curved position from before. Her eye lashes were also reduced in size to appear more natural and less obvious. Her color scheme was also changed: her shirt was changed to neon pink and her shoes to white (with the "Jazz" cup logo on them) to better represent the nature of the character. Before, her shirt was lighter pink and her shoes black with a red stripe on them. Furthermore, her pants were given a darker jean-like color so that they would appear newer and a bit less casual (Cosby thought the lighter jeans looked "too old"). Also, the words "BSU University: Birmingham Alabama" were added to make the shirt more decorative: the lighter pink shirt was plain and had no wording on it at all. There is an even earlier art conception of Katrina where she had a white shirt instead of a pink one. Her hair was identical to her second version, except that it did not have a pony tail. This version of the character never appeared in any episode that aired, but there is a rendered sequence of Fireworks of her in this form. The scene was rendered with both this and her next for comparison, in order to decide which one was better suited for the episode. The pink shirted/ponytail version was the one that was used. Also, the white shirt featured the same words as the ones on her third/present appearance, which were removed and later re-added: however, the words are blue instead of white and appear in a different font. Trivia * Though she is now married to Lenny, Katrina used to date Martin Anderson. Martin's first ever kiss was to Katrina Kyla: this took place on the night before he was dumped. * Katrina is voiced by a male, since Aaron Cosby does every voice. * While she is now a standard, human character, like Lenny is, Katrina was portrayed by a plastic "Pillsbury Doughboy" figurine in the now discontinued prototype series "The Lenny Lego Show". * Her original set place of birth was Montana instead of Florida. Also, her eyes were originally brown, but were later changed to blue. Episode Appearances * Fireworks Alternate Designs Image_No_10.jpg|Katrina's debut in Fireworks. Notice that her hair design and color scheme has since been changed. Katrina-_Stand.png|Katrina's original art conception. This version of the character has never been used in the show. Category:Characters Category:Secondary (Recurring) Characters